


heaven is a place on earth

by summerlabeouf



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Afterlife, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Teresa, newtmas meet up in heaven, post tdc, san junipero is a reference to black mirror, soft newt, soft thomas, theyre all soft and safe, thomas died from the gunshot, thomas meets teresa again, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlabeouf/pseuds/summerlabeouf
Summary: Alright, he had to admit.Being dead was pretty cool. And as he watched Newt get into the car after him and drive them away, Thomas confirms the thought.Anywhere with Newt was already heaven.





	heaven is a place on earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astronewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronewt/gifts).



> hi tis Bri! this one shot is the lamest thing ive ever written but i got inspired by my friend devvvvv so hey dev if you're reading, ily bitch. okay i should go sleep now i have a lecture tomorrow at 10 weewoo
> 
> thanks for reading! leave a kudos, comment or whatnot. x

When Thomas woke up, he felt a slight ache on his waist. He hovered his hand above where the gun wound would be, but found that underneath his shirt, he felt only smooth skin. Shocked, Thomas opened his eyes.

He was facing a blue sky littered with fluffy clouds. The sound of a crackling fire could be heard nearby, accompanied by the bark of a distant dog.

Where was he? The last thing he could remember was being on the Berg as all his friends frantically tried to stop his wound from bleeding. Minho was the last person he saw, his vision slowly turning black while he watched Minho yell some words at him with tears in his eyes.

Thomas sat up properly, noticing that he was among a field of.. flowers?

“Hello?” he called out, his raspy voice cutting the silence.

Nobody replied. His head was beginning to hurt from panic, his stomach twisting in several knots as he realized he didn’t recognize this place. He stood up quickly. At first, he walked slowly as he tried to take in his surroundings. In the far distance, he could see a couple of tiny houses. There was a raging fire going in the middle of the buildings. Around the fire, he saw a couple of people standing and playing around with what looked like a ball.

“Hey!” Thomas screamed, picking up his pace and running towards the group of people.

The grass felt prickly under his feet

When he got closer to the houses, his heart dropped. He stopped running and came to an abrupt halt. A familiar girl stood in front of him, a sad smile gracing her lips. She wore a plain white dress with an equally plain pair of white sneakers.

“Teresa?”

“Hi, Tom,” she greeted, her blue eyes softening.

Thomas felt like someone just smacked him across the face with a metal shovel. Was this a dream? He swore he saw Teresa fall in the midst of the collapsing building. Did she manage to survive? How in the hell could she survive that?

A frightening thought sprung in his mind.

“No, no. What – Am I dreaming?”

“Not sure if we can do that around here,” Teresa joked, although he could sense a bit of truth in her words.

“Am I dead then?”

Her pitiful stare answered his question.

Truthfully, he had expected it. He knew there was a reason why he went through a fast flashback of his memories. All of it. Even the ones he had before the maze. It felt like he was receiving the missing pieces of a big jigsaw puzzle. Now that he had all of his memories, he felt a little bit more complete. However, he knew there were several big pieces still missing.

He looked at the people around Teresa. Recognizing them as Gladers and WICKED subjects, Thomas felt some bile rise in his throat. He was dead, how was this even possible? His hands grew clammy at another thought.

Closing his eyes for a second, Thomas took in a deep breath. The air smelled like fresh flowers and smoke from the fire. It was a calming smell that helped him relax a tiny bit.

Wow, he really was dead. It was the gunshot wound that ended him, of all things. For some reason, he’d figured he could survive that.

Oh God. Teresa was here. She had died because of Thomas. Ultimately, she had sacrificed herself for Thomas. And yet here he was, dead too. Guilt gripped him and filled him up to the core. Any kind of calm he had felt was quickly thrown out an imaginative window. He should’ve forced her onto the Berg first.

He opened his eyes and saw Teresa still standing in front of her, this time with a sad simper on her face.

Thomas started to move again, his legs carrying him towards Teresa. Whimpering in a hushed sob, Thomas threw his arms around Teresa. Enveloping him back in a hug, Teresa shushed him quietly.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, you’re here with us. We’re all here,” she tried to reassure him, her hand rubbing circles on his back.

“You could’ve lived, why didn’t you throw yourself up the Berg first?” Thomas questioned, his voice breaking at the last few words.

“And what? Live with the fact that I basically caused all of that bad stuff to happen? I used to live with that. I can’t anymore. It would be too much,” Teresa let go of Thomas, cupping his face with her right hand.

“They would’ve forgave you,” Thomas lamely said, knowing deep down that wasn’t entirely true.

Gally wouldn’t forgive her. Thomas was sure Minho wouldn’t either.

At the thought of his friends, Thomas stepped backward and blinked rapidly. One name went through his head.

Newt.

Newt.

Newt.

“Is he here?”

The air between the both of them immediately changed as Teresa started to smile widely. She took his hand in hers and tugged him towards one of the houses. This one was painted a bright yellow, a contrast to the blues and pinks along the row of houses. In the front, it had a little porch with a wooden rocking chair. Potted plants decorated the deck and window sills.

They ran up the stairs and paused in front of the white door. Teresa raised her hand and knocked on the door. She knocked three times and waited, turning to Thomas with a cheeky grin.

When the door swung open, Thomas was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes, messy blonde hair and a disgruntled frown. It took Newt a few seconds to register who was in front of him. The brunet watched as Newt squinted at him, his eyebrows furrowed closely together.

“Tommy? What the fuck?”

Thomas blinked back, feeling all the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat. He stood frozen in his spot, barely noticing that Teresa had stepped away from the pair. His eyes travelled up and down Newt’s body, cherishing how perfect he looked.

The memory of Newt dying in his arms had tainted his mind forever. He thought that seeing Newt’s bright and shining brown eyes would only be ever seen again in his memories. Black eyes, full of craze and pain, was the last thing Thomas remembered of Newt. Until now.

He looked like how he did when Thomas first came up in the Glade. This time, he was dressed in cleaner clothes. Newt had adopted a plain blue shirt and dark jeans, something casual and simple. Very Newt.

 He looked much more neater, despite his messy hair. There weren’t smidges of dirt on his face or sweat drenching his clothes. It was surprising for Thomas. From where he was standing, he could smell the scent of roses. Had he used perfume?

Still, he looked as beautiful as ever.

Without any proper thought, Thomas stumbled forward and pressed his lips against Newt’s soft ones. He heard Newt let out a sound of surprise. Thomas tentatively pulled away after a few seconds, afraid to open his eyes and see Newt’s reaction.

He slowly opened his eyes. Newt stared back at him, his mouth wide open and jaw dropped. Panicked, Thomas began to think that maybe this was a bad idea and started to apologize. Before he could even finish the ‘sorry’ in his apology, Newt took Thomas’s arm and pulled the brunet towards the blonde.

Their lips met in the middle, this time both of them kissing back. Thomas smiled into the kiss, holding onto Newt’s shoulders desperately as Newt dug his fingers into his waist. He was sure his heart was beating a million miles per second, as if it was going to burst and escape his chest. Thomas couldn’t find it in himself to care much. He was kissing the boy he had been in love with for months.

Newt was the one who broke the kiss, still keeping Thomas close to him. They laid their foreheads against one another, breathing deeply as they tried to catch their breath. There were so many things Thomas wanted to say but he felt as if the kiss had summarized all of it pretty well.

“How long?” Newt asked, gazing into Thomas’s hazel eyes.

“Ever since The Scorch,” Thomas answered.

“Me too.”

They let their infectious smiles crawl all the way up to their lips, Thomas leaning in to brush their noses together. This was it. They could finally be together.

When they were both still alive, Thomas knew he couldn’t pursue a relationship with Newt. They spent every day on the edge of life and death, never knowing when there were surprise cranks around or running away from WCKD. As much as Thomas yearned for Newt, circumstances went against them. There was no way he could be with Newt romantically without it distracting him from his plans. He wished everyday for things to change and for God to somehow let them be together without much worry. Thomas didn’t expect it to be in the afterlife.

Thomas trailed his hands down and intertwined his fingers with Newt. He pressed a gentle kiss onto Newt’s nose.

“Why are you here?”

“I’m dead. Gunshot wound,” Thomas breathlessly replied, “probably bled to death.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t see you anytime soon.”

Thomas shook his head.

“I’m okay. Couldn’t live without you anyways.”

“Twat.”

“Would rather be here with you,” Thomas pointed out truthfully, his voice just above a whisper. He was enjoying how blissful this was. Honestly, he never thought he would’ve ever felt like this.

-

 

They spent the next hour or so together on the porch, watching a couple of people on the field run around with each other and chat among themselves. Thomas tried to search for a certain young boy but couldn’t find him. Was Chuck not here?

He looked up at Newt from his position on the blonde’s lap and poked his boyfriend’s chin.

“Hey, where’s Chuck?”

Newt swatted his hand away, “I heard he went to San Junipero with some of the other Gladers last week.”

“San Junipero?” Thomas wondered out loud as he sat up, “where’s that?”

“It’s basically the city. We’re in the countryside right now. San Junipero is ten minutes away from here,” Newt explained.

Thomas frowned. So there were cities in the afterlife? He was a pretty smart guy, but Thomas would’ve never expected the afterlife to be a lot like the living. He stood up from the porch steps.

“I want to go find him. I have to see him,” Thomas announced, “how do we get to San Junipero?”

The blonde started to smirk. He nodded his head towards something behind Thomas, urging Thomas to turn around. A red convertible sat in front of the house, still looking all shiny and new. Thomas swore it wasn’t there before.

“W-what?”

“In here, you can get anything you want,” Newt cheerily said, stepping down from the steps and opening the car door.

Thomas stood dumbfounded, “seriously?”

“Yup. Now come on, get in. You’ll be surprised by how good I can drive in Heaven,” Newt smiled.

Alright, he had to admit.

Being dead was pretty cool. And as he watched Newt get into the car after him and drive them away, Thomas confirms the thought.

Anywhere with Newt was already heaven.


End file.
